Vocaloid Prep Academy Adventures
by The Midnight Artist
Summary: The Vocaloid Prep Academy is announced! PM me your UTAU, and let's see what kind of mischief will they cause! T for safety, and audience. -ACCEPTING-
1. Submission Form

**Vocaloid Prep Academy Adventures**

* * *

Twirling a pen in her delicate fingers, Zatsune Miku's lips curved into a smile as she read the forms filled in by the candidates. Vocaloid Academy was announced a year ago, and it was a huge success.

But the academy wasn't built until last month. They started accepting candidates this month, and many sent in their submission forms.

"Interesting," Zatsune smirked as she ripped apart a form. "I am _sure _that I told them to stick a picture on."

"I always knew you were sadistic, Miku," smiled IA as she poured herself a cup of tea. "Earl grey, Miku?"

She rolled her ruby eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "I'm _busy _here, Aria. How about you drink those yourself?" she grumbled as she crumpled another form and threw it into the bin. "And please tell Haku to stop getting her empty beer bottles all over my room."

Nodding, IA took the cup and returned to her room.

After she left, a sadistic smirk played on Zatsune's mouth. She picked up an empty form, and walked to the window. Wind blowing, the night's still young. "Perfect," grinned Zatsune. She loosened her grip on the paper and let it fly.

"I wonder who will be the next candidate? Is it you?"

* * *

**Form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Physical Appearance: (Be descriptive)**

**Personality:**

**Character item:**

**Idol:**

**Genre:**

**Type: (Maidloid, Vipperloid, Furloid etc)**

**Please drop a PM, or Zatsune will rip your submission! Have fun!**


	2. Enrollment

**Vocaloid Prep Academy Adventures**

**Chapter One: Enrollment**

**(a/n): Yeah, I know. It's kinda boring here, but I couldn't think of anything else. So next chapter, other OCs will appear ;) I promise.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Vocaloids. Or the OCs.**

* * *

**Describe yourself with one word. **

Describe? How? Gritting her teeth, Shigeru picked up the purple Pilot gel pen. She glared at the piece of questionnaire with her amethyst orbs, and a few strands of her glossy black hair fell to her face. Her fringe - that stopped right above her eyes - was matted to her forehead with sweat. She picked up a brochure and started fanning her red cheeks.

As soon as basketball practice was finished, she and her club members decided to go to the cafe that opened nearby. As soon as the store owner saw a bunch of kids wearing Kaimei Middle School's dark purple and bright yellow basketball uniform come in, she immediately gave them all a few chocolate-dipped croissants and a mug of iced tea.

Her friends, sly as they are, took their leave, and left Shigeru all alone to face that questionnaire. After racking her brain for a word, she finally decided on a word.

_Gullible. _

Not everyone would pick such a weird answer, but that's what she is; gullible. If not, how would she _not _escape with her friends? Through the corner of her eyes she saw the owner staring at her like a hawk. Perspiring, she reached for another croissants and chewed on its tip, letting her tongue taste the chocolate slowly. Like a river passing through an area clogged with rubbish. Sweet-tasting, chocolate rubbish.

**What are your talents? (Name 3) **

"Why do I need to fill this in anyway?" Shigeru mumbled grimly as she twirled the pen in her slender, delicate fingers. She _loathed _this question the most.

Talents. Something you have, but aren't sure of. Right? Shigeru won't define her talents. Usually, she'd whirl around and grab her friend by the shoulders, stare into their eyes, and ask, "What are my talents?" and write down their answers accordingly.

_Basketball. _

Grinning, she finished her croissant and sipped on her tea. The cool flavour of the liquid embraced her taste buds almost instantly, and as it went down her esophagus, she felt a chilling dash of ice and coolness.

Now she must rack her brain for two more.

Hastily, she wrote down _Sports_. Grimacing, she crossed out basketball and decided to check her watch.

_Three-thirty p.m. _

"Perfect. Just perfect." Shigeru sighed as she massaged her knitted brows. She'll be late for Sunday service at this rate. Sighing, she wrote down what she thought was more accurate.

By three-thirty-five she had all three answers: _Sports, Making/Keeping Friends, Singing. _

Well, she _is _good at sports. No one can deny that. And she has lots of friends, anyone could tell. And on a few occasional trips to the karaoke bar, she'd always get praised for her voice.

She checked the sheet of paper. Three more questions left.

**Who's your favourite Vocaloid? **

"Easy," smirked Shigeru as she wrote down her answer.

_Gumi. _

She liked the girl for her ditsy attitude, and her ability to smile and shine although she's been shunned for being _unoriginal _and _a ripoff _of Ranka Lee. Well, she also liked her sweet, clear, human-like voice.

Moving on, Shigeru read the next question and nearly fell off the chair.

**What song do you sing best? **

Shigeru gulped. She checked her watch again. Three-forty. Twenty minutes left. She racked her brains again, and recalled a time when one of her friends praised her.

_"Geru, you're amazing. You're an alto, yet you can hit high notes like a soprano! You can be a... can be a... rock-and-soft voice crossover!" _

Smiling awkwardly, she wrote down her friend's answer.

_Alto/Soprano, Rock/Soft crossover. Ridiculous, I know. _

**Do you want to join the Vocaloid Prep Academy? **

Last question. And immediately Shigeru knew what's up. She eyed the owner discreetly. She had on a long black wig, but it was done so carelessly that her blond hair stuck out from it, and cerulean eyes. She was tall, and had a great body. Blue eyeshadow dusted her eyelids lightly.

"Lily." Shigeru said coolly. "I know, this is how you guys pick up your students. Interesting."

She wrote down _yes _as she handed Lily her questionnaire. Grinning, she ripped the wig off her, revealing a mass of blond hair underneath.

"You found out, good job, kiddo," grinned Lily as she took the questionnaire from Shigeru. She handed her a dark purple clear folder, with Shigeru Bukine written on it with metallic silver Sharpie. "You have a bright future ahead of you. Remember to check the details within!"

* * *

In the alley, metal clinking and shouting could be heard.

The cat girl grinned maliciously as she grabbed a beat-up guy by his shirt's collar, and glared at him with her golden cat-like eyes. A pair of black cat ears poked out from her long mint green hair. A purple headband held her fringe back. A bead of sweat trickled down her cheeks, passing by the heart-shaped mole that stood at her right cheek. Her black tail poked out from the hole in her skinny jeans, and dried mud caked her black Converse. Her gray sweatshirt had drips of blood on it, with the hood pulled back.

Her black Hello Kitty iPod stuck out of her sweatshirt's pocket, with the black Bowers headphone dangling around her neck. "Well," Rika, the cat girl hissed, bringing her face closer to his. "Any last words?"

"You're just another flat-chested bitch pretending to be a gangster," he spat, spitting on the ground beside her. "There's no way our boss will accept you."

Gritting her teeth, her fist tightened on his collar. "You bastard!" she growled. She punched his face and sent him flying a few steps back. Taking the chance, he ignored his body wailing for a rest, and ran out of the alley and flipped at her.

"You son of a-!" without wasting anymore time or breathe she started chasing after him. Passing by stores and people, she finally caught a glimpse of him.

"Hah! Found you, you-"

"Miss, please fill out this survey!" a girl stretched out her arm with such force that Rika felt the air leave her lungs. "I assure you, it's not a scam, so please! Just five minutes, I promise!"

Rika grabbed her wrist and glared at the girl. "Lookie here, lady, I have no time for your stupid survey so scam-"

The woman, with her long, curly brown hair and intense brown eyes, glared back. "_Please _fill in the survey, miss!" she tightened her fist that Rika's grip on her wrist loosened. Gulping, Rika took a seat in a cafe nearby and looked at the survey.

**Who is your favourite Vocaloid? **

Rika shrugged at the question. She picked up the orange pen and wrote down _Neru Akita_. She does know that Neru isn't a Vocaloid, but as Rika's quote goes, "Screw the rules!"

"Neru isn't a Vocaloid," the brunette pointed out.

"Screw the rules," Rika shrugged and moved on to the next question.

**Rate your favourite Vocaloid on a scale of 1 - 10. (1 being terrible and should quit, and 10 being the most amazing voice you've heard.) **

_10._

**Okay. Last question. See? That didn't take long. Do you want to enroll into the Vocaloid Prep Academy? **

Rika hesitated for a while. She did get praised for her voice a lot, and some scouting agent even once said that she had a "commercial look" that he's been looking for.

Sadly, she mistook him for a lackey of some gang's boss. So she beat him up. "This may be my last chance," she resented herself for being so rash and foolish.

And now, she has the chance again to show the world her "commercial look," and she isn't gonna give up this chance. It may as well be her last chance.

_Yes. _

Grimacing, she crossed out her answer, and replaced it with a _no_. But before she could hand it back, she felt that this may as well be her last chance. So she picked up her pen again, and wrote down _yes_. She paused for a while before adding, _but the chances of me enrolling and being accepted is 1%._

"Here you go," she handed it back. "Now... may I leave?"

"Welcome to Vocaloid Prep Academy, Amane-kun. Leave your gangster life behind. I expect to hear your reply by tomorrow." Grinned the woman as she pulled off the curly extensions, revealing a short brown bob cut.

"M-Meiko." Breathed Rika, surprised. "I- No, wait. Let me enroll, _now_, please."

Grinning, Meiko handed Rika a dark yellow clear folder with her name, Rika Amane, written on it with metallic bronze Sharpie. "Welcome to Vocaloid Prep Academy," she repeated as Rika took the file from her. "Officially," she added before leaving Rika in the cafe.

"Vocaloid Prep Academy, eh?" Rika hugged the file closer to her heart as she stared at the sky. "Time to leave my delinquent life behind then..."

* * *

**(a/n): What'd you think? Please leave me a review, and err, if you're wondering, _yes _I'm still accepting, but just male OCs. Sorry, kinda swamped with female OCs here...**

**-The Midnight Artist**


	3. Enrollment II

**Vocaloid Prep Academy Adventures**

**Chapter Two: Enrollment II**

**(a/n): I realized a lot of stories have 'arcs', so I wanna try this too! This will be the 'Enrollment Arc' then! Let us begin! And well, sorry for the slow update, I had to go through multiple versions, and this was the best I could do. Sorry. I ended it in a rush. I promise I'll fix everything in the next chapter!**

* * *

"If you ever do something stupid, just remember that the Roman King Caligula raged war on Poseidon, and sent an army to stab the water," Shigeru sighed as she sipped on her Latte. She crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her thigh, and her chin on her palms. "So, what do you say, Takara-san?"

Haruka raised one of her black eyebrowns and stared at Shigeru with her bright golden eyes, circled by long and thick eyelashes. The wind embraces both girls' hair, making Haruka's long, curly raven hair flutter in the wind. She sipped on her orange juice, leaving orange foam on her pale skin. Her pallid skin was like a plate with delicate features served, and she looked like she could shatter any moment. "That's just a tale," she pointed out.

Smirking, Shigeru flipped her long hair. "It is only when you think of it like that," she countered. "And besides, you can't return to Asahina High now, can you?"

Gritting her teeth, Haruka stood up and grabbed her juice. "I won't hear of it!" she shouted angrily, tears overflowing her golden orbs. "Asahina High _will _accept me with open arms!"

"Relax, I didn't say they won't," Shigeru chuckled, amused. "But don't you think it's a waste to _not _join at this point?"

Haruka stood up, and slapped a hunred yen on the table. "Keep the change!" she shouted, and left. Her black sweatshirt had a white bow on the bottom back, and the sleeves of her sweatshirt were rolled up to her elbows to reveal her white shirt. On one hand, she had on a fingerless white glove, and a matching black one on the other, and her white suspenders dangled on her waist. Her black pants were tucked into her knee-length white boots with black unattached laces that hung on its side. The golden bow on her neck - loose, and finished in a half-done bow - glistered in the florescent light.

"What, Takara-san! Wait!" but Haruka had left. Groaning, Shigeru slammed her head on the table.

_Clap! Clap! Clap! _

Rika walked over, applauding as she took a seat. "Great acting skills, Shigeru. Too bad she _really _bought it. No one could tell you were annoyed."

Shrugging, Shigeru tossed the empty Latte cup into the wastebasket. "C'mon, let's continue with the plan," Shigeru paid and stuffed the change into the pocket of her basketball uniform. "And err, could you tail her instead? You're a cat; you're bound to be better than me. Besides, I have to go to the studio now..."

Raising a mint eyebrow, Rika asked, "Dancing lessons?"

Shigeru nodded and picked up her bag. "Thanks," she fastened her shoelaces and ran out the cafe. Sighing, Rika took off her headband and dumped it. The bright purple line made her stand out too much. Sometimes you just gotta... adapt.

"Be as silent as the wind," Rika leaped onto the wall and ran across it quietly, her gaze locked on Haruka. "Don't let the target find out."

She jumped down from the wall and ducked into a florist store. Haruka entered a bookstore and started looking at magazines. "That stupid bitch, passing up on a chance like this," she bought a bouquet of roses and used it to cover her face as she ran into the bookstore. The magazine rack was at the far right, and the entrance left, so Rika threw the bouquet on the floor as soon as she hid behind some shelves.

She grabbed a random book from the shelf and used it to disguise her face as she sat across the room, watching Haruka's every move intently.

"Hmm, now _this _is interesting."

* * *

"Great job, everyone! That's it for today!"

Shigeru rolled her shoulders as the dancing trainer let them off. Before she could go, she was halted by her trainer. "Shigeru, Nagato, wait. Don't go. May I have a moment with you two?"

"Err, sure," Shigeru dropped her bag and pumped some water into her mouth from her Nike sports water bottle.

"I don't see why not," Nagato smiled and walked over to the trainer.

The trainer, Lin, a petite girl with red hair, smiled. "Do you know of the Vocaloid Prep Academy?" there was a mischievous twinkle in her cerulean eyes. Instantly, Shigeru knew what was up.

Grinning, she turned away. "So what if I do?"

"Oh! Oh! I know, I know! It's accepting students, right? Man, I submitted a form a while ago, I wonder did it go through..." Nagato started rambling, but stopped when the two girls started staring at him. "Sorry, sorry, I just... I'm excited, you know?"

Lin ruffled his sweaty short white hair and smiled at him. A maternal smile. Her smile was oh-so-gentle, that Nagato's seemingly shining purple eyes started returning the maternal smile, although his white fringe covered his eyes slightly. His pale skin was red from all the exercising, and through his shirt you could see his muscles from all the dancing and exercising.

"Oh, Kusakabe-san, you can't _seriously _be this blur, can you?" Shigeru ripped Lin's red wig off, revealing Rin's blond hair underneath. Grinning, Rin patted Shigeru on the back. "I got accepted yesterday, and I'm helping them collect the members."

Nagato eyed Shigeru, green with jealousy. "Humph, flaunt all you want, like I give a damn," Nagato pouted.

"Haa, so does that mean you're rejecting the offer to go?" Rin sighed, waving a bright red clear folder with the name Nagato Kusakabe written on it in bright white Sharpie. "Oh well, on to the next then!"

"No no no! Wait! I-I'll go!" Nagato reached out a hand for the file, but Rin was quicker, and hid the file behind her.

"Did you seriously think that I'll let you so easily?" Rin grinned, and winked at Shigeru. Shigeru got the idea instantly. She moved to Rin's side and pasted a matching grin on her face. "Nothing in life is free, you know."

"Right. We've a really stubborn student on our hands, and we'd like _you_, Nagato Kusakabe, to go make her join," explained Shigeru with a straight face. Rin gave her a thumbs up and hugged her arm. "Her name's Haruka Takara, from Asahina High."

"But..." Nagato started to bargain his way out, his purple eyes following the two girls, pleading.

"No buts! She joins, so do you; she doesn't, and vice versa! The choice is in _your _hands, Nagato! Don't say we didn't give you a chance!" Rin smirked.

Nagato considered the facts for a while. Well, Haruka is a girl's name, and they'll be classmates soon anyway. So why deny the offer? It's killing off two birds with one stone: his ticket to Vocaloid Prep Academy, and a good bond with one of his classmates.

"F-Fine," he accepted the offer.

"Good," Rin smiled and tossed him an orange file. "The file's for Haruka, good luck soldier!"

* * *

Rika raised an eyebrow at her new accomplice. "You're Kusakabe?"

Nagato nodded. He sported a black vest shirt, white vest and a matching tie, a pair of black dress pants and matching shoes. His white hair was concealed under his black fedora, a white strip ran through the fedora. He stood out. _A lot. _

"Kusakabe, you're standing out, a lot."

Nagato looked at himself, then at Rika. "No _I do not _for Christ's sake! I'm as normal as any other English gentlemen!" he retorted, and scanned the crowd for a girl matching Shigeru's description: a pretty girl with curly black hair, golden eyes encircled by long lashes, and dressed up. Her most distinctive piece of clothing was a loosely-done golden bow hanging around her neck.

"That's Haruka-chan, isn't it?" Nagato pointed to a girl talking to the sales assistant angrily, waving a stick of dark purple masacara in her face. "Wow, she's pretty angry."

Rika's gaze drifted to the direction he was pointing in, and saw an angry Haruka slapping mascaras off the shelf and screaming angrily at the assistant. "Should we stop her?" Rika raised a mint-coloured brow and stepped forward, but Nagato grabbed her arm. "Kusakabe?"

"No, let things be. Things will turn interesting from now on," he flipped out his camera phone and started recording. He chucked a stripped digital camera to Rika. "C'mon, Rika-chan, start snapping some photos!"

Raising an eyebrow, Rika started snapping. She felt like a reporter - and Haruka was some big star. How much will she get for this, she wondered silently.

She didn't realize this herself, but listening to Nagato mumble with excitement, the corners of her lips rose, slowly, into a genuine smile of mixed emotions - giddiness, and excitement, too, maybe?

Although she didn't want to believe it, but part of her wanted this moment to last.

"It's been a while," she smiled to herself silently, "that I've had this much fun."

Nagato's smile widened, before he resumed chattering with excitement.

* * *

"You're here?" Nagato snapped his head up at the sound of Shigeru's shocked voice. Since they failed to bring Haruka back, the three of them (and the only students there, at the moment. Rin decided to accept Nagato as two students wasn't enough to start school) were punished to weed the grass on campus.

And there Haruka was, standing in front of the school gates, eyes puffy and swollen, a red nose, and tear streaks ran across her cheeks.

"H-Haruka-chan! Are you okay?" Nagato bolted forward, followed by Shigeru. Rika leaped down the tree and joined in the commotion. "What happened? Did anyone tried to bully you?"

Shaking her head, tears started flowing out her golden orbs again.

"I... I..." Nagato panicked. Emotions were bumping into each other inside him, trying to break free, deciding who to go first.

But Shigeru was quicker. Stepping forward, she locked Haruka into a tight embrace. "There, there," she rubbed her back and comforted her in a maternal voice. "I told you not to return. Will you join our school now?"

Haruka's chin hit Shigeru's shoulders a few times as she nodded. "I-I will," she managed through her hiccups. "I-I'm sorry. Asahina High _really _couldn't accept me after _that_. I mean, I didn't miss the ball on purpose. It's... It's not my fault that we lost the big game!"

Rika grimaced. The whole issue was about losing a game? "Asahina sure is a pretty... competitive school," she pointed out, and continued weeding.

"Yeah, you've got that right," Nagato grabbed a pair of shears and joined Rika, leaving Shigeru alone, comforting Haruka.

* * *

**(a/n): The ending is badly done, isn't it? Oh well. I'll fix it during the next chapter. And has anyone watched** _Despicable Me 2 _**yet? You should, it was hilarious. I went with my teacher and her students, and the entire hall was filled with our row's laughter (there were 12 of us, all in the same row, laughing our asses off)! And please review!**


	4. Notice (IMPORTANT)

**Hey there, Midnight here! I just wanna say, sorry for the late updates. 'eck no, I ain't abandoning this. I just wanna say, I accidentally deleted the forms on this account, and I forgot the password to my email.**

**._.**

**So... could y'all resend me your OCs under the title: **Vocaloid Prep Academy Adventures - (OC name) / Accepted **if I had accepted yours? If I didn't give you a clear answer, please change the **Accepted **to **Unknown**. Thanks.**

**I owe you all a thousand, so I'm gonna tell y'all that I signed up for and that you should use it. ouo My username there is **Midnight 夜晚•爱动漫 **and I'm constantly on.**

**So yeah. Thanks, love you guys! Best fanbase ever!**

**-Midnight**


End file.
